Good Job
by DiwangDiwata
Summary: One-shot. Neji x Hinata. Incest. No summary needed.


This is a one-shot **Hyuugacest** fic. **Totally Rated M.** I was horny when I wrote this, yeah. LOL. --**GourdBreaker**

* * *

The afternoon sun swells up the heat in the room and it makes the breathing of two young people harder, as one's head thrusts to and fro in motion as a strong hand clutches on her long, black hair. Her lips burning from friction as she gives his hard cock the best sensation he could ever imagine.

_"Haahh-haahh…"_

Neji pants as he feels electricity crawling continuously on his back, making his knees weak from such sensation, as he feels his cousin's soft lips around his hardened weapon. She simultaneously switches speed; from slow to moderate until turning it fast, with her tongue gliding along the wet, warm skin like a sleigh on frozen lake. She wants to do it creatively: she withdraws her mouth and starts to work with her tongue, licking the sides like a little girl enjoying her lollipop. It tickles her cousin more, who seems to be reaching his hardest, and has his back leaned on the wall for support for his knees could give in anytime due to too much burning sensation between his thighs.

Her tongue slides down to his balls, dancing in circling motion. Her lips would give each of them a soft bite; then she licks them again and her wet tongue traces the hard path up to its head, where she meets the oozing white juice and decides to swallow it all down.

"_Hi-Hinata…"_ Neji closes his eyes as he allows his juices flow out of his hardness and into Hinata's mouth. _"A-Aaaahhhh…" _Slowly he feels his body turn weak and carefully falls down on the floor where his little cousin sits barenaked.

"_Neji-kun…"_ Hinata caresses his face and touches her lips to his, and he responds eagerly, at first slowly until he decides that he wants to reciprocate her loving service this time, so he starts thrusting his tongue into her mouth, which startles the girl and makes her almost choke. Somehow he enjoys this act; not that he is a sadist but a little agony on her cute face makes the scene more enjoyable.

His fiery lips crawl down her chin, leaving a trail of saliva on her skin and down to her neck then to her bosom, where one of his hands plays with her nipple, which eventually takes its moment between his lips. Hinata lets out a soft moan as she feels his teeth bite lightly on her nips. She wraps her arms around his head, both hands grasping on his hair. She arches her back as she feels the tingling sensation, and the more she does it when she feels a couple of his fingers pressing on her clitoris, rubbing it slowly and progressively turns fast. The pressure makes her legs open wide and her hips grind, and suddenly she feels herself getting wet, and she wants to scream but she refrains so. She would not want her father to disturb the ecstasy that they have been experiencing at the moment.

Neji directs his tongue to her opening where he sees some white juice sandwiched in between flesh. It excites him more to see his cousin nearing orgasm and he badly wants to taste her. He plunges his face into the hot opening and allows his tongue to vacuum the sides, which makes the girl let out a scream as she feels the ticklish impression each time his tongue would glide down into her vagina.

Suddenly, they hear faint knocks which makes both of them look at the door, but they never really mind at all and still proceed into their elation. Catching breaths now and their skin moist due to such heat and Neji decides to give his cousin the final act as he carefully inserts his erection into her waiting clamshell.

"_N-Neji-kun… aaaahhh…"_ Hinata clutches around him tightly, his face on her chest. Her dark hair spreads on the carpeted floor and some covering her face, which has been damp with sweat. _"Neji-kun… it-it hurts…"_

Neji smiles at the thought of taking away her virginity. There is no one else to lose an heiress virginity but to him. He selfishly plays such imagery in his mind as he thrusts in and out of her, feeling the tight walls around his penis. Then he starts to speed up and he knows he would be releasing his own juices inside her body in a few seconds, and he excites at the picture of this. But Hinata's face suddenly turns sour as she feels the pain of his thrusting inside her. She closes her eyes tightly, feeling both agony and pleasure. She is hurting but she is enjoying every part of it.

"_Hinata… I'm about to blow…"_ he says and covers her mouth with his, and closes his eyes as he feels his own hot sap exploding inside her, mixing with her own. Hinata moans; she could have screamed but Neji restrains her lips. And then they hear more knocks on the door and soft coughs.

"_Hinata-chan… what is going on there? Are you okay?"_ Hiashi is on the other side of the door, wondering about the mysterious noise coming from the room. The cousins look at each other, with a worried look on the girl's face and an annoyed expression on the boy's.

"_Y-Yes, father. I'm just fine."_ Hinata casually replies, which makes the old man sigh with relief. Hinata takes a deep breath as she hears her father's footsteps fading away.

"_We're now fine,"_ Neji states as he crumples over Hinata, with a piece of him still inside her body. Hinata smiles at him and rests her head on the floor as she gently runs her fingers through his hair.

'_I knew it already. Tsk, tsk…'_ Hiashi hides his Byakugan and starts walking away from the locked room.

THE END


End file.
